Marauder-class Corvette
The Marauder-class Corvette is a light, fast-attack vessel designed by Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems for the Aesthetican Resistance. A light, fast and agile vessel, the Marauder is a multi-role workhorse. Standing at 190 metres long, the vessel is nothing impressive, but Aesthetica's experience with vessels of this size implies the Marauder's ''substantial capabilities. Description The ''Marauder-class ''is a state-of-the-art, wedge-shaped corvette constructed by Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems for the Aesthetican Resistance in late 2317. The vessel is powered by a single, large engine and two smaller sublight thrusters, providing the vessel with sufficient thrust to propel the weapons-laden vessel. It's large jump drive, interdiction technologies, stealth capabilities and reconnaissance equipment provide the ship with many tactical options, a desired trait by Commander-in-Chief Aesthetics. The vessel takes on a distinctive wedge shape, a small superstructure atop and various compartments below. Slotted into the hull lie six turret emplacements, though the turrets to be used have yet to be attached to any ''Marauder. Mounted on the ventral hull, a small inhibitor dome provides the ship with jump interdiction abilities. Atop the bridge and main superstructure, a single scanner and communications array are fixed on either side. Mounted onto the bridge, an asteroid deflection girder shields the bridge from stray asteroids, flying debris, or downed starfighters. The vessel itself is moderately armoured and shielded, and its primary armament consists of concussion missiles and plasma cannons, some of which are ionised. There are many Marauder-class ''corvettes built and under construction by Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems, only few of which are named; * ANS ''Marauder, K-X400 * ANS Brigand, K-X401 * ANS Captator, K-X402 * ANS Congressor, K-X403 * ANS Pugnator, K-X404 * ANS Instigator, K-X405 * ANS Assailant, K-X406 * ANS Reaver, K-X407 * ANS Red Death, K-X408 * ANS Initiator, K-X409 * ANS Intimidator, K-X410 History While the idea of a battlecruiser within the Resistance was proven all too exciting, Commander-in-Chief Aesthetics had determined that the sole firepower of the Adamant-class ''would not be enough, neither would be an effective investment during the early stages of any long-term operation. In response, he had commissioned Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems with the task of producing a corvette capable of dealing with vessels similar to it, as well as handling the ever present threat of cloaked torpedoes, starfighters and anti-capital turret emplacements, and the burden of reconnaissance, escort, interdiction and guerrilla, hit-and-fade tactics. Ar Aqa'at responded with a prototype design of a sleek, dagger-shaped corvette with a single, large engine and varied weaponry, as well as a communications array, stealth systems, reconnaissance equipment and a gravity well projector in the form of an interdiction dome. After several evaluations, Aesthetics approved the project and gave Ar Aqa'at the go-ahead to mass-produce the vessel, at the expense of delaying the construction of the ''Adamant. In response, the majority of the Marauder-class vessels were laid down on September 21st, 2317, and completed later during the day within Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems, while construction of the Adamant-class Battlecruiser was halted. So many were produced, that few had been named by Aesthetics, as following the completion of the project, he had returned his attention to the Adamant, which was nearing the end of its second phase of construction at Ar Aqa'at and Merriton Greichweld. Upon rigorous testing with rivals Trident Foundries, the Marauder-class was declared a disappointing vessel, and unfit for active service. Following this revelation, Commander-in-Chief Aesthetics demanded all operational vessels to be stripped and transferred to Merriton Greichweld Fleetworks for a full refit under the supervision of Aesthetics and guidance of RedAlert, further delaying the Adamant programme, and discrediting Ar Aqa'at Fleet Systems, of whom were revealed to have poorly planned the internal components, in particular the armament of the Marauder, to reduce the time of the Marauder's construction. The refitting of the Marauder under Merriton Greichweld received criticism after it was revealed that cheap, foreign labour was used to subvert the total cost of the programme, and roused concerns about the overall quality of the vessel upon its completion. Commander-in-Chief Aesthetics assured the Resistance's general staff that the vessel was in "good hands", and that it would perform as desired by January 2318. Usage While the Marauder-class has yet to see active service, it is projected that one or more of the vessels may be commissioned early to conduct preliminary tests and combined operations with the Union of Intergalactic States, namely Trident Foundries, despite the Aesthetican Crisis dispute. Should these projections come to fruition, it is likely the Marauder will assist in the capture of cargo vessels and strategic points in the ''LvD Galaxies''. The Marauder, in 2318, will serve as an escort for the larger and less agile Adamant-class Battlecruisers, as well as fulfilling the role of a fast-attack ship, transport, fleet reconnaissance vessel, interceptor and in some cases, an interdictor, mostly combating other corvettes, frigates, and starfighters in groups or "wolf packs", or scouting sectors alone or in pairs. Category:Ships Category:Corvettes